Babylon Collection
by megacoldfusion
Summary: On a distant world where Humanity is under consent threat, an Abyssal remembers her past as a ship and plots her revenge against the one man who defeated her John Sheridan, so she leaves with her followers, but Fleet girls are not far behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Babylon Collection**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Babylon 5 and Kantai Collection are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: Kantai Collection will be set months after the first season and in Babylon 5 set during the third season right before the episodes of Point of no Return and Severed Dreams, reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Revenge is a dish served cold**

 **A planet near the rim**

 **Southwestern sea**

A battle had just ended in which the enemy has been defeated and the Abyssal stands victorious, the enemy survivors have retreated in which one powerful Abyssal was ruthless in taking the enemy down, she stood tall as even her followers feared her, feared her even more than Midway princess. She looked human as her skin is pale and she has a bone in the back of her skull, her clothing consists of a warrior of the color of dark blue, but her eyes are black as night.

Her name is _Dral la Fi_ and she ruthlessly destroyed the enemy fleet who dared challenged her, although it would seem odd that the enemy fleet destroyed Midway princess, as she was a fool, however _Dral la Fi_ is not. She motioned for her followers to return to base, she was a little bored and considered herself unbeatable or so she thought, she remembered something a war and her crew as she can see a flood of memories rushing in her mind.

It was her past, her past as a she for she remembered it over and over, of pain in which _Dral La fi_ slumped for a moment upon the water, then grabbing her skull. She was the perfect hunter during the war, a war she remembered. A holy war of a death of a leader, which she served, although she was a soul of her previous life she recalled those times right up to being fooled and then destroyed.

* * *

 **Flashback: Earth/Minbari War** **September 30, 2245**

 **Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars**.

She had no control of herself, besides just seeing and feeling, the black star or name the Minbari people have given her is _Dral La Fi_ had just destroyed those ugly looking Earth scum ships, not by her doing, but her crews doing with satisfaction. However one escaped their grasp and is still out there, the crew wasn't satisfied by one ship surviving and began its search for that Earth Force ship.

Searching and searching, until then a distress signal was discovered, the crew and the captain were in no hurry until the sensors had picked up the ship a damaged Earth force vessel, the crew did not know the name nor did not even care. Then she spotted something, mines oh no. She was powerless to tell the crew and it was two late, an explosion occurred that made her feel pain, then she was destroyed and thought was the end of her, until she awoke some time ago in a body upon an unknown world.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

One of her followers noticed this and went to comfort her, _Trigati_ is her name one of her trusted followers whom she remembered during the war and was found awhile ago wandering in the middle of no where, _Dral La Fi_ had helped her and now _Tragati_ is returning the favor in a way, she had missed her friend, of course she remembered her past as well and her crew activated the self detention device that destroyed her, in which her crew wanted to die. She had no choice, until she awoke upon this strange world.

"I want to know his name, the one who destroyed me" said La Fi "Please tell me old friend,"

"Well we do look like teenage girls," said Tragati "So were not old, very well he is star killer John Sheridan,"

"Where do I find this John Sheridan," growled La Fi "Tell me,"

"Babylon Five, epsilon sector," said Tragati

"Assemble everyone at the base I have an announcement to make," said La Fi

Standing up she did not want to show weakness at all, this John Sheridan will pay for her defeated and be damned if anyone got into her way, then _Tragati_ and _Dral La Fi_ race off upon the clear, but bloody waters of the Southwestern sea ignoring the fact there was a major battle here, however none of that matters at the moment

* * *

 **Abyssal base: Nemesis**

 _Dral La Fi_ stands there in the middle of the room in which there are many of the Abyssal, but she remains the strongest one yet and unbeatable. When she first showed up on this world she felt lost, but was discovered by Midway Princess to become Abyssal, time went on she and her followers did not participate in the final battle that lead to Midway Princesses defeat and now she will address her followers.

"We are victorious in another battle against our enemy the fleet," said La Fi "And yes in the near future this world will be ours, we all remember ours pasts as ships. So we are leaving this world and seek revenge on the one person who defeated me John Sheridan, then we will spread our influence beyond the heavens." She continued to speak "All of us are former ships that have been reborn into these bodies, we can die yes, but our abilities grant us the power to go into space, now who, is with me,"

There is a rounding roar of applause "Thanks to _Tragati_ , we have the coordinates of Babylon Five, we leave soon. Prepare our departure now." She paused "If you wonder where we are going, remember we our reborn spirits of ships, we can die yes, but we can survive and breath in space. And once we are done, we will conquer this world,"

In the background another teenage girl who is an Abyssal, not by choice as her name is _Valen'tha_ and she remembered her past, she was once home to the group of Minbari known as the Grey Council and their leader Dukat, he was killed by accident. She wasn't destroyed, but rendered disabled and useless, as the worker caste of the Minbari ripped her apart peace by peace as she felt pain and couldn't do nothing about it or say anything at all. She wondered if getting revenge on John Sheridan is the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Fleet Command Headquarters**

Sitting in her chair in her office in which she has gotten off the phone, the woman has the rank of Grand Admiral of the fleet. She is the old generation of ships known as the classic class her name is _Thunder child_ , she was once the soul of the HMS _Thunder child_ an iron clad torpedo ram ship of the old British royal navy. Looking at herself for a moment she has not aged a bit, but is still young at heart and all of the fleet respected her.

Why because of her legendary battle against the most powerful ship in her day the Bismarck, she sees action when the need is important. However now she knows she can trust the younger generation of the fleet and she got the news, which was not good. _Thunder child_ was not alone in her office as her experienced Commanders are there as well in which she had summoned them.

 _Fubuki_ the flag of the fifth mobile fleet, standing besides her is _Yamato_ who is the flag of the 13th attack squadron, next to her is _Akagi_ the flag of the first carrier division, next to her _Lexington_ , the flag of the 9th expeditionary fleet along with her subordinate _EF-1_ and nearby are a couple more experience commanders of their respective attack or fleets.

"Well," said the admiral in her old English accent "the 21st tactical force suffered heavy losses and made a strategic retreat, due to _Dral La Fi_ and her followers,"

"This is bad," said Fubuki "We should do something,"

"Admiral," said Lexington "Let me take the 9th expeditionary fleet to take her down, I did it once before and I or we can do it again,"

"We must think of a smart way in doing this besides brute force, you American named ships are so gung-ho at times," said Yamato

"Want to take me on you old bucket of bolts," said Lexington with her southern accent "Bring it on, sugar"

"Heh, your no challenge to me," said Yamato "Besides your crew got lucky in taking down _Dral La Fi_ ,"

"Enough both of you," said Thunder child "I got some interesting information from a spy within the Abyssal that informed me that Dral La Fi and her followers are leaving this world,"

This brought a series of gasps upon everyone in the room.

"Where is she going?" asked Fubuki

"If she leaves this world," said Yamato "And comes back, it pose a danger to everyone,"

"Agreed my source tells me that she is going after the one person who defeated her when she was a ship," said Thunder child "John Sheridan, and some place called Babylon 5, although I don't have the coordinates to that place"

"Permission to speak," said EF-1

"Granted EF-1," said Thunder child

"Babylon 5 is located in neutral space in the Epsilon system near Epsilon III," said EF-1 "I personally been there only once, so I remember the coordinates,"

"So we must stop them before going into space," said _Akagi_ "Wait can we survive in space,"

"No it's too late, my spy informed me they just left moments ago," said Thunder child "And yes we can survive and fight in space, we are reborn spirits from ships so we have certain abilities, and you know we can die."

"Just say the word," said Lexington "Admiral and we will go after her,"

I personally will be going," said Thunder child "This is a serious threat and it is time for me to come, prepare for space mode and oh one more thing. If you capture any Abyssal which it is the spy the code phrase is death first as it sounds different. EF-1 you will act as fleet support and now the rest of us, let's go and Vice Admiral Maine will be in charge while I am gone"

They all saluted in which Grand Admiral Thunder child gets from her seat and her subordinates walk out with her to face the unknown in this matter.

* * *

 **To be continued?**

AN: This ongoing story will be done in 2018


	2. Comes the darkness and light

**Babylon Collection**

Chapter: 2

 **Comes the darkness and light**

* * *

 **In hyperspace**

 _Dral la fia_ is feeling the sensation of being in Hyperspace once again in which she had not been in hyperspace in a long time. It looked as boring as ever and she is in the middle with many of her followers, the _tragotti_ is leading them to the coordinates of Babylon 5 where John Sheridan is commanding that place.

She is almost salivating at the mere thought of getting her revenge and once that is done, who knows she will conquer Earth next. Her followers felt a little off being in Hyperspace, but they tested out their weapons and seemed to work, they could even breath in space and didn't feel cold.

A former Centari ship who looks like a young half human/half Centari was more than glad to go and after being destroyed by starfuries and Babylon 5 itself as she remembered pain, then waking up only to be found by _Dral LA Fi_ as her name is Relina, named after the first Emperor of the Centari Republic.

The other followers found _Relina_ to be a prim and proper type personality, who rather not get her hands dirty, which her attitude annoyed them very much. However the followers will follow _Dral La Fi_ as she had killed their previous Commander in a duel and after that became unbeatable.

Now they are going into space with her and the _Val'lath_ hung in the background in which she wondered if this is the right thing to do and if this wise, but dared not speak out in risk being destroyed and she will follow the mistress, at least for now.

The most ruthless of her followers are former Dilgar ships who were more than eager to get their revenge on Earth or any human for that matter, as their memories of a time they were at war with Earth and being destroyed by Earth force ships, they were hungry for revenge.

"How much further?" asked _Dral LA F"_

"Not far now at this rate we will be in Babylon controlled space in thirty minutes" said _Tragotti_

"Good the time will come" said _Dral la Fi_

"Mistress I am picking up radio chatter" said one of followers

"And what would that be" said _Dral la fi_

"Earth has declared martial law and Mars, along with Proxima Three have declared their independence from the Earth Alliance" she said

"This changes nothing" said _Dral la Fi_ "And what of Babylon 5"

"Not Yet mistress" she said

 _Dral La Fi_ nodded as it did not matter to her and she relished at the news of Earth being in chaos and she knows the trip is or was long as they needed to take breaks, to either eat or sleep as it was a strange sensation to do so and she had taught them to make their own jump points out of hyper space and then the Tragotti waved her hand as she opened up a jump point and motioned them to follow her as normal space is at the end of the tunnel

* * *

 **Elsewhere in Hyperspace**

The Admiral of the fleet called Thunder child knows the Abyssal have a head start and know they won't be able to make it in time, she was taught how to use jump points in this strange place called hyperspace, the 8th expeditionary corps were very determined to help as the Admiral brought much forces as she could and didn't want their home to be undefended.

The commander of the corps known as Lexington or Lexi for short recalled the memories of John Sheridan rather cute and what became of him after he or they destroyed _Dral LA Fi,_ EF-1 told her a few stories and other former Earth Force ships who were scrapped after the war had told some more stories.

All of them felt the sensation of hyper space as it was weird, as they could breath and fight in space as they tested their weapons before they got here and needed to take breaks to eat and sleep, support had made sure of that and _Yamato_ did eat a lot, of course she was made fun of. EF-1 knew of the coordinates of Babylon 5 in which she had been there once before.

"How long until we arrive at our destination" said the Admiral

"Not long about thirty five minutes" said EF-1

"Good" nodded the Admiral "The enemy has a head start, so we are going hot and heavy, remember to watch your fire" she continued to speak "Support fleets will remain on stand by."

"Admiral" said _Enterprise_ "I an picking up radio transmissions, something is going on with Earth"

"And what would that be" she asked

"President Clark has declared marital law and Proxima Three, along with Mars have broken away from Earth"

"Hmm" said Admiral "This could be a problem, let's keep moving"

All of them nodded and kept on moving in hyperspace, until EF-1 opened up a jump point that shows normal space and know the battle is yet to come.

* * *

 **Babylon 5: Command and control**

John Sheridan is having a stressful few days, first Earth declared marital law, then Night watch tried to take control of the station, but he had an scene in the hole as local Narns are doing security now. Top it off Major Ryan had told him the general had been killed. With Proxima Three and Mars declaring their independence.

Of course Captain Hiroshi cane to warn them of Earth task force coming to take control of the station and he wasn't going to allow this to happen, then using Draals holographic system he then declared that Babylon 5 has declared it's independence and it's weapons are ready they had laumched star furies with Ivonava helping out

"Captain, jump point opening up" said Corwin

"Here we go" said Sheridan

They can see a jump point opening up on the monitors as it is a tense moment and what confused them what came out as it looked like women in space.

" _can someone tell me what the hell I am looking at"_ said Ivonava over the com

"Captain were getting a message audio only"said Corwin

"Patch it through" said Sheridan

" _After all these years this is where you are hiding"_ said the woman " _I have come for my revenge what you did to me and bravo on such a pathetic speech, it won't matter because you will die and next Earth"_

"Who is this?" he asked

" _I want you to remember my name for when you die as your have seen my previous form and destroyed it. My name is Dral La Fi."_

Sheridan's jaw was about to drop at the name, then suddenly Corwin reported another jump point opening up and what they see is women, more of them as it made no sense at all.

* * *

 **Outside Babylon 5**

"So the legendary Admiral herself has come" said Dral la fi "No matter, attack now"

"Right on time" said Admiral "All right everyone let's do this."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	3. At the end of the world

**Babylon Collection**

Chapter: 3

 **At the end of the world**

* * *

 **Babylon 5 controlled space**

Only moments ago John Sheridan announced that Babylon 5 had declared it's own independence due to Mars and Proxima 3 doing the same, as he was already informed an Earth force task force is coming to seize controll of B5, however only now something or some one had come and left them baffled at this.

A group of strange girls had come in which one of them claimed to be Drala La Fi or The Black Star, how is that even possible and then another group of women had come as well, he didn't know what their intentions are and Ivonava noticed these girls have weapons attached to them

A surrounding darkness was on the leader of these darkness like girls, Susan thought this was an going to be a quiet day, but not it seems that won't be the case and all of them were expecting an Earth Force task force to come, but felt weird too all of them.

"Captain we got incoming fire" said Corwin

"Prepare for attack," said Sheridan

The Abyssal lead by _Drala La Fi_ attacked by firing their own weapons and fighters as well to attack Babylon 5 and Admiral Thunder child's forces.

the weaponry is weird and monsterious at the same time as an all out battle occurred, the Stations defenses had been upgraded to handle most things, but these darkness girls were moving to fast to keep up

The Admiral had the two aircrafts in a form of girls launch fighters, they fired their box and arrows that transformed into air planes of the 20th century, including one from the 8th expedition corps shooting arrows that became Earth force Star furies, what the hell as they look like pre-Earth/minbari war models and they attacked the enemy forces.

Of course the Admiral defended herself as well and Yamato fired her weapons at the enemy drones, a stray drone had gone out of control and was about to slam into the Command center of B5 as Sheridan and the Command staff braced for impact, then suddenly at stray shot blew it up to pieces.

Sheridan blinked as he just noticed a girl with Earth Force style weapons have saved them as Lexi had did so as she gave him the thumbs up and he nodded.

" _You okay Suga"_ said Lexi over the Comm. " _Nice to see you again John and you gained a little weight from the last time I say you"_

"Uh…thank you" said Sheridan

" _No problem"_ said Lexi

She kept on firing her weapons Ivonavas Star fury was his ad she spun out of control, until she regained control until a dark girl who was once a Dilgar ship had her weapons primed on the Star fury and Susan closed her eyes as death awaited her or so she thought as someone had saved her.

Fubiki fired her weapons at point blank range as the Abyssal Dilgar exploded that left Susan surprise as Fubuki smiled as Susan noticed she is an Asian girl in a school girls out fit and heavy weapons, how odd and Nagato came to escort Susan away from battle.

Despite the heavy battle the station was hit by the attacks and the Stations did what it could to strike back, the two groups of girls moved in space like how they moved in water.

As if they had done this many times before and Star Furies from both Hiroshis and Ryan's ships were being picked off, as this isn't good at all.

It's almost like bee's buzzing around someone and to sting at any time, until Corwin reported another jump point opening up and a task force of Earth force ships have arrived, but what they see confused them as well in which Babylon 5 is being attacked already by unknown forces and seizing the opportunity they announced their intentions.

"So Sheridan's own people want him, fine it leaves Earth defenseless" said _Drala La Fi_ "Fine I will let him come to me," she turned to her followers "Lets go Earth awaits, but leave them a parting gift"

The Abyssal nodded in doing so and a jump point opened up ad they left, now the Earth force task forces time to strike as they had launched breaching pods full of troops, but they were shot down.'

" _I am Admiral Thunder child of the fleet, Babylon 5 is under our protection, leave at once or be destroyed"_ saying over the Comm.

" _We have the authority here and what could a bunch of girls can do"_ said the Earth force captain _"Leave now"_

" _No, you leave"_ said the Admiral

The Admiral nodded to one of her subordinates and she sent the word.

"Captain we got jump points opening up" said Corwin

"How many" sighed Sheridan

"This is impossible" said Corwin "Its over 400"

"What" said Sheridan

Corwins readings are correct as jump points opened up to people's shock and horror, the captain of the Earth force task force who survived the battle of the line during the Earth/Minbari war gasped in shock, not again, not again, as he almost panicked at this. More of Admiral _Thunder child's_ forces had come.

" _You had your chance"_ said the Admiral over the Comm. " _Now you will die"_ then speaking "All units attack"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	4. Brave and the bold

**Babylon Collection**

Chapter: 4

 **Brave and the bold**

* * *

 **Babylon 5 controlled space**

An ironic turn of events as Sheridan is still wrapping his brain around this as one group of women had left that looked dark and twisted. As they are lead by _The Black star_ and now another group of women I'd helping them to defend the station as an Earth force task force had come.

Then shock and awe happened as over 400 jump points opened up as women came out of the jump points and their leader the Admiral named _Thunderchild_ had announced to the task force leave or be destroyed, he knows the station won't last long if it keeps getting hit like it did.

Those creatures were taken out and the fleet girls went on to strike upon the task force from Earth, their overconfidence got the best of the task force, as numerous of arrows were shot as they formed fighter planes and stuck upon the enemy Earth force ships.

It was like they are being swarmed as cannon shells had the hulls of the ship itself, the fleet girls were moving too fast for their weapons to keep up.

Oneby one the task force ships are being damaged and then destroyed, the lead ship sent out an S.O.S telling the secondary task force, not to come as it is a trap.

Then the captain can only star in horror as his ship exploded all around him as his ship is destroyed by the Admiral herself and then there is a pause in the fighting for a moment as Captain Sheridan and the Captain of the two Earth Force ships cannot believe they just survived this.

Then another jump point opened up as the second Earth force task force had come, here we go again as the fleet girls stuck first and the second task force tried to strike back, but they too are overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the fleet girls as they moved swiftly in space, until the task force is no more.

Then the fighting stopped and after that four jump points opened up and the white star with three Minbari ships arrived as Delenn and Lenneir in the White Star can only stare in shock as Earth Force ships have been destroyed by human girls in space, Sheridan is glad Delenn came.

"John to coin a human phrase" said Delenn "There was a party and I was not invited"

" _I don't know how we survived this, but thanks for coming"_ said Sheridan

"I will be on board shortly" said Delenn

"All units stand down" said Admiral "Support move in and tend to our needs"

The order is relayed as EF-1 came to tend to the fleets needs as the Admiral turned toward the Station itself as they had saved it.

"Captain Sheridan permission to come board we have much to discuss" said the Admiral

" _Granted thanks for the help"_ said Sheridan

* * *

 **Babylon 5 meeting room**

After getting a standing ovation in the Zoccolo the Command staff didn't feel like celebrating and are now in the meeting room as Delenn came with Marcus along with G'kar whom are just as baffled at what they heard. Human girls who can breath in space and one of them claiming to be the black Star.

"Delenn have you ever heard of something like that" said Sheridan

"No" said Delenn "As I am at a loss in how"

"Can we trust them" said Garabaldi "Look what they did to the task force"

"We are dealing with forces we do not understand" said G'kar "There things in the universe we do not understand"

"I was saved by an Asian girl in a school girl out fit" said Ivonava "They helped us, so we should trust them"

"Better to have an ally than an enemy" said Marcus

"I would agree on that notion" said Thunderchild child

The Admiral who was outside had come in and is being followed by several of the girls, the blonde girl Sheridan saw before, Ivonava spotted the Asian girl and all of them noticed they don't have their weapons.

"Admiral I think a long talk is in order" said Sheridan

"That would be most appropriate to do so" said Admiral "As there is much to discuss"

"Admiral, we have captured the Vala'ath and the Tragott" said Yamato "Along with several Earth Force prisoners"

"Hand over the Earth force prisoners to B5," said Admiral "Bring those two here for interrogation, also the 38th is on patrol duty"

The order is relayed in which the Command staff is very much confused at this, in which surprised Delenn with those names and then a couple of girls came and pointed their weapons at two other girls, who looked like a cross between Minbari and human.

Lita is there as well in which she could read the minds of these girls as she saw images, many images as Sheridan looked at her for a moment as she nodded and then she looked at the Admiral, but discovered no deception at all.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. It is what it is

**Babylon Collection**

Chapter: 5

 **It is what it is**

* * *

 **Babylon 5 meeting room**

Sheridan and Delenn looked confused as do everyone else, in wondering how this girl be the _Tragott_ considering it was just destroyed last year, as they can see the burning hatred in her eyes directed towards Sheridan, while the other ship girl _Val'ath_ didn't have the look of hatred, more like sadness as Delenn noticed this

Could this be the spirit of the ship she once served on when she was Sati of the grey council, until it was damaged and rendered useless afterwards, even she did not know what to make of this, Garabaldi didn't trust these people, the Admiral looked like a position of athourity and rather no nonsense as best he could tell.

"I know you have many questions and I will answer them the best I can" said _Thunderchild_

"What you people and how can you do all of that" said Sheridan

"We were once ships" said Admiral "As I was once the spirit of the HMS Thunderchild as the Japanese would call us Kanmusu or ship girls or the Minbari would call them soul walkers."

"Ii is a Minbari myth" said Delenn " When a ship dies it is reborn into a soul of that ship, there has been no proof."

"Until now" said Garabaldi "What was it like to die?"

The Admiral sighed as did everyone else she said "Painful, very painful"

"What about those girls?" Asked Ivonava

"they are the Abyssal," said the Admiral "Enemies that have been a plague upon Terra for a long time as long as I can remember and to answer your question, yes Black Star is the same ship you fought Captain Sheridan."

"I understand this is hard to believe" said Lexi "But I once was the EAS Lexington,"

"I find that hard to believe" said Sheridan

"Okay, before you married Anna Sheridan, you previously had a relationship with Elizabeth Lockley and during your time off on board me, you two had sex before breaking up" said Lexi

Sheridan looked like we is blushing as he looked around the room in wondering if it is true or not as he looked at Leeta as she is trying her best to contain her laughter, Garabaldi raised a brow in wondering why he couldn't find any information about that.

"But still" said Sheridan

"Admiral permission to show him" said Lexi

"You may proceed" said Admiral

Lexi nodded as she walked to Sheridan as she placed her hand upon his forehead and closed her eyes, then something came over Sheridan like a flood of memories of her past, of joy, service, pain of loss, injuries, then dying and finally waking up somewhere. She backs off as he almost stumbles and regains his footing

"I am sorry I didn't know" said Sheridan "Its all true, I saw it all"

"Are you sure" said Garabaldi "I think they're telepathic"

Leeta looked at Garabaldi and shook her head to indicate a no, but he did had a question that lingered in minds of everyone else.

"How did you people, find Babylon 5" asked Marcus

"I can answer that" said Ef-1 "I was previously here as a ship and carried important people a good long time, before I was….." her body shuttered a bit "Blown up"

"What ship" asked Ivonava

"Earth Force one" said EF

This brought a gasp in the room as they noticed the girl was about to cry, but the Admiral comfort her and stopped from doing so.

"We all saw Earth Force one explode" said Sheridan "Was there a bomb on board"

"Yes in the cargo hold hidden behind the fusion reactor" said EF

"Are you really the Val'leth" said Delenn

"Death first" she said

The Admiral nodded in which to indicate she was the spy in the ranks of black star and she was uncuffed and nodded at Delenn for she too showed her memories, after that Delenn sheads a tear of remorse and sat back down.

"Now do you understand" said Admiral "We come from a world that is a lot like Earth, in which it is a little bit beyond the rim"

"Have you heard of the Vorlons or the Shadows" said Ivonava

"We know about the Vorlons" said Yamato "As the elder generation told us about them."

"Shadows or you mean that species with their 10 thousand name" said Admiral "As the elder generation told us about them as well, both of those so-called guardians have lost sight of the truth as the first ones had taught them"

"Have shadows or Vorlons came to your world" said Franklin

"No" said Admiral "After the introductions, it would be most prudent to take the fight to Black Star, before she does carry out her threat"

"I need to talk it over with my people" said Sheridan "This is slot to take it"

"Then I suggest you act quickly" said Admiral "Ill see to my people, we will talk again soon"

The fleet girls leave the room in which the others are left to wonder all about this.

* * *

 **The Area between Mars and Jupiter**

The black star and her followers have cleared the area of these Earth Force fools, she could go for Earth now, but no she will wait for Sheridan to show up and finally she can have her revenge, her followers have a foothold upon the area and had destroyed a couple of Earth Force bases.

* * *

 **Earthdome: President Clark's office**

President Clark's had received no word of the task force that was sent to Babylon 5 to take it over until one of his spies reported that both task forces have been destroyed by girls who can breath in space. Impossible and he is alone in his office as he is looking at another report about a fleet of girls have made a foothold between Mars and Jupiter.

He has all the power he wanted as Morden had told him, but these failures made him feel powerless and he growled in annoyance, then he felt like he wasn't alone in the room and turned to see that very man there, Morden himself.

"What do you want" asked Clark

"Having a problem" said Morden

"Have you ever heard of girls in space" said Clark

"No" said Morden

"Have you and your associates look into it" said Clark "Now go away"

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	6. Untraveled Road

**Babylon Collection**

Chapter:6

 **Untraveled Road**

* * *

 **Babylon 5 meeting room**

Sheridan and the others are in the meeting room as the ship girls just left and Garabaldi had a hard time trusting them, but Leeta can tell the ship girls are telling the truth in everything they had said. Delenn and Sheridan had seen the memories of the ships.

"They not telepaths" said Leeta "If that is what you are thinking Michael."

"Then how is it possible, they become human like" said Garabaldi

"There are many mysteries of the universe that are known and are not" said G'kar "Souls from ships reborn into people, perhaps it is what you humans call magic"

"I saw what I saw" said Sheridan "I felt every emotion she had"

"I would say trust them" said Delenn "The threat of Black star is real"

"Agreed" said Ivonava "That girl was there and she saved me, she saved all of us. So we owe them our lives"

"I wonder how they stay so young" said Franklin "The Admiral is very intimidating"

"its in her eyes" said Marcus "She has much experience in them, more than we can ever imagine"

"I just got a bad feeling about this" said Garabaldi

"I do as well" said Sheridan "I say trust them, give them a chance. I wonder where did they go to"

"They all assembled in the garden" said Ivonava "I like to thank that girl for saving me"

"I will have a talk with the Admiral" said Sheridan "Meeting over"

Then they all left the room as Kosh is nearby and had listened in, he had never heard of any of these fleet girls and they must not break the cycle as he will talk to them as well.

* * *

 **Babylon 5 garden**

The fleet girls have assembled in the garden of the space station and are amazed how huge it is and the rest of the space station was rather boring, with not much of interest. Some people noticed the fleet girls are there in which word had gotten around they were the ones who saved the station

However they left them alone as the Admiral stands there as she watches her subordinates have some fun and she had fun as well, but of course she chewed on an apple that she took from a tree and tasted it as it is real good, then Kosh appears as the fleet girls ignore him.

Kosh tried to talk to a few of them, but he is ignored. However Admiral Thunder child walked towards the Vorlon as she wasn't intimidated by the energy being as she frown and heard many tables of the Vorlons.

"Before you start your babbling nonsense" said the Admiral "About who are you, because we know who you are. The question is what do you want"

" _Never ask that question"_ said Kosh

"If you are here to tell us not to interfere in the cycle" said Admiral "Don't waste your breath as the Elder generation told us all about you Vorlons and what you look like"

" _You know nothing"_ said Kosh

"Like your brother Ulkesh or your species creating telepaths, we know about that and we know you have failed ad guardians, I wonder what Lorienn would say to that" said Admiral

" _Leave now"_ said Kosh

"No you leave" said Admiral "Even with your abilities your no match for the fleet girls"

Kosh is surrounded by the fleet girls as their weapons are primed, ready and pointed at him. Kosh could tell they are not afraid and he then decided talking to them would be a waste of time as Kosh left as the fleet girls went back to what they are doing in matters of fun.

Sheridan, Delenn and Ivonava had found them at the garden playing and having fun, Yamato is eating a lot food and some girls are laughing at that much to her annoyance and Fubuki noticed the woman she had saved and Deleen notice Val'ath having fun.

Sheridan noticed the Admiral is eating an apple and watching her fellow fleet girls have fun as if they have no care in the world, but can be serious if they wanted too. He stands there as well as he had previously spoken with the Admiral no nonsense and tough.

"I was young like them at a time" said Admiral

"You don't look that old to me" said Sheridan

"We don't age like you do" said Admiral "We can be injured or killed, it seems many changes have gone on, on Earth, but war never changes"

"Indeed it never does" said Sheridan "Are you well aware of War of the World's book"

"Yes I have been told about that" said Admiral "I served her Majesty's fleet for a long time, until I was mothballed and scrapped down for parts, very painful and have you made a decision regarding black star"

"I have I want to finish what I or we have started" said Sheridan

"That's great, suga" said Lexi "Perhaps you and I can have alone time later"

"What I" said Sheridan

"Just teasing suga" said Lexi "I know your looking at that Minbari girl,"

Ivonava is in a long conversation with Fubuki as they swapped stories and Delenn had a long conversation with her former ship Val'ath as they became good friends, then it was announced that they will be leaving soon to take on Black star.

* * *

 **Damaged Earth Force station**

 **Between Earth and Mars**

All personnel was killed by Black Star and her Abyssal followers, she knows it will be only a matter of time before Sheridan comes to her and they will us this place as a base, these humans and their boring appearances. Then out of no where Mordon shows up with a smile upon his face.

"I already know what I want, so I have no interest in a mere servant to them" said Black "Go back to your failed crusade."

"You shouldn't be interfering in matters you don't understand" said Morden

"Oh, but I do" said Star "I was once a Minbari ship and you and your associates know nothing of true darkness, now go away before I kill you and them"

One of Morden"s associates whispered into his ear as it is a shadow and then he vanished in the shadows.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	7. Born to rise

**Babylon Collection**

Chapter: 7

 **Born to rise**

* * *

 **Babylon 5 space station**

Only moments ago the B5 crew and the fleet girls decided to join forces as all of them know they will have to confront Black Star along with her Abyssal followers. The fleet girls are determined as ever to fight like always.

"John, we can do this" said Lexi "If we work together, we took her down once and we will do it again."

"I like your enthusiasm Lexi" said Sheridan "But this won't be easy, as her forces crippled Clark's forces"

"Clark will be brought to Justice in what he did to Santiago" said Ef-1 "and the crew as well"

"I may have a solution to throw her off" said Delenn "As I come to understand that she was once a Minbari ship and she will not harm them"

"A wise idea Miss Delenn" said Admiral "However her followers will not and they will attack, we will do what we can to protect you"

"I don't need to say we are ready to go," said Sheridan "Because we are"

All of them nodded as it was decided the fleet girls would be traveling inside the ships and use the element of surprise as all of them are loaded aboard. Then the ships headed to the jump point as it opened and the ships headed inside hyper space. The station itself is well defended from any attack.

* * *

 **Area between Mars and Jupiter**

A few days go by as Black Star waited as her followers patrolled the area, those Earth force fools had tried retake this area of space and had failed, as debris of their ships are scattered about. Her followers were more than happy to kill them all.

Then the jump points opened up as a sinister grin formed upon her black Ruby lips, could it be those Earth Force fools to try another attempt to attack her or has Sheridan finally have the guts to show up. What came out of jump points surprised her and made her growl in anger.

Minbari ships and a craft she does not recognize as the fleet girls came swarming out of the Minbari ships and her followers are ready for battle as she picked up a transmission.

" _Black star if you want me"_ said Sheridan _"Then come and get me"_

"How dare you hide behind Minbari ships" said Black Star "Coward come out and face…."

A stay shot his her in the face as the battle has begun and Lexi had fired first to shut her up as the battle started hot and heavy. It looked like a buzzing of bees that are stinging each other as it is very fast paced. The bigger ships did the best they could to survive, the Admiral is out there also and fighting along side the fleet girls.

Fighters are launched from each side as it looked action packed, barrage of cannon fire was all over the place. Black Star had killed some and ignored the Minbari ships, however her followers did not cared, as they attacked the ships as the white star had to dodge to avoid being hit.

The Minbari ships had fired upon the Abyssal girls and used their tractor beams to stun a few of them and were picked off as well. Both sides are fighting hard in this, Lexi and the Admiral faced off against Black star as she will take pleasure in killing both of them.

If Sheridan is in one of the Minbari ships she will board it and kill him personally, she can imagine doing so in her mind. Shots are exchanged as the Admiral rammed into her as she is sent flying in space and crashing into several of her followers.

She is fired upon by Lexi and others as Black Star dodges as her followers are hit hard and explode in space, this made black star really angry and annoyed as well. Then Sheridan showed up wearing a space suit and a jet pack is helping him move in space.

Then Sheridan moves to leave as she gives chase as she attacked, of course he dodged as best he could and is leading her away. She is annoyed and angry at the same time, as they came upon some astroids nearby and Sheridan used them to sneak on by.

Then Black Star is fired upon by Lexi and she fired back as both of them moved in space like how they move on water, Lexi is hit on the shoulder as she gasped in pain and Black Star stalks her in which she will kill this annoying flea and then she looked back at Sheridan in which she sneered at him.

All of a suddenly a jump point opened up and another ship came out as it is a Minbari ship and does something unexpected by crashing into her, both Sheridan and Lexi get out of the way. In which Black Star and the Minbari ship are heading towards a large rock in space and upon impact explode as bright as a star in the night sky.

There is a brief pause and then Black Star shows up as she is injured and alive, but to her shock all of her followers have been killed and she is completely surrounded, with weapons primed on her.

"Damn you John Sheridan" yelled Black Star

"See you in hell, bitch" said Sheridan

All of them fired at once at her in which it is so nasty and heavy her body couldn't take much more as her regenerate abilities are maxed out as she exploded to pieces, in which there is nothing left. No one said a word as the injured and wounded are brought on board the ships and they left.

* * *

 **Babylon 5: Few hours later**

The injured and dead are being helped as everyone came back in which all of them have assembled in the meeting room as word got around in what they had done. Forces who were loyal to General Hague had make a surprise attack on Earth and President Clark was arrested for treason.

The problems with Earth will be solved, but the shadow war will be heating up and now they know it is time for them to go as the fleet girls will be needed back on Terra.

"Nicely done all of you" said Admiral

"It wasn't easy, but we got the job done" said Sheridan

"Agreed" said Lexi "And Admiral I like a request to make"

"And what would that be" saidAdmiral

"I would like I and the rest of the expeditionary forces to remain her in defense of Babylon 5" said Lexi

"Granted" said Admiral "I hope that won't be a problem"

"None at all and I know all of you will be leaving soon, but would all you like to have a ride home" said Sheridan

"We will give you the coordinates to get there" said Admiral "Feel free to visit when your done dealing with things with Earth"

* * *

 **Much later: Planet Terra**

A single ship comes out of hyper space above the planet as the fleet girls were happy to be home and Sheridan noticed how it resembles Earth, the captain and the Admiral saluted in which then they went their separate ways and goodbyes as well.

* * *

 **Thee End**


End file.
